Departed Westeros Renegades
__NOEDITSECTION__ . . True Knight Gendry Storm had spent days at the brothel and was growing bored of the same old hags who were only interested in spending his gold, so he set out looking for an adventure. On his way out he encountered friends who were feeling restless and in need of putting their "talents" to better use. The feeling was that there was more out there for them, if only they weren't restricted by the bonds of living in Westeros. They drank their fill of ale and wine that night and the debauchery that ensued gave Gendry a vision of a new way of living. Gendry's "I have a dream" speech moved them all into taking a leap and Depart Westeros as Renegades. . ' No Rules, No Fools. We are here to play, laugh and work our way up to rule!' '' "Sharpening knives, Visiting brothels, Catching Shadowcats, Trading with the Free Cities, Searching for Dragon eggs,'' '' Training our Dragons, Paying off backstabbers, Cooking Feasts, Populating Battlefields, Searching for Spies, Growing Beards, '' '' Drinking our fill of ale and wine, Debauchery and of course... 'Having fun!"'' .'' '''Benefits ' *''Our top goal is to have fun while playing the game'' *''Helpful and knowledgeable members who have been long time players'' *''Tier 1 Alliance, small but strong'' 'Expectations' *''Active participation with a minimum of 100 cp dedicated to AvA when possible'' *''A sense of humor and communication'' *''Ability to take it...'' 'Achievements' *'Relentless '- Ice Cycle *'Egalitarian Regime' - Long Night Cycle *'Peacemaker' - Valryian Cycle 'Renegade Leadership' Leader: Allyria Tawney Officers: *''Gendry Storm'' *''Myriah Wylde'' *''John Swann'' *''Dexter Morgan'' *''Psycho Demon'' 'How to Join the Renegades' : ' We are always on the lookout for strong active and fun players. We require you to be at least age 18+ and that you have a Facebook account. Reincarnated a number of times and be willing to dedicate at least 100cp or more during our active AvA phases. Our Alliance is run as a co-operative, so we would expect you to serve a probation period to ensure you fit as we are limiting our alliance size to a strict max of 25.' : If you are interested in being a Renegade, please send a raven. : Lady Tawney ''' '''Renegade Bios Lady Allyria Tawney '' Dragon Tamer'' '' Woman of Intrigue'' '' Bacon Wife to '' Awarded AvA Titles: . ''' ''Lady Myriah Wylde'' ''Mistress of Debauchery'' ''Mother of 2 Dragons (Markolus and Menhittah) ''Woman of Intrigue and deadly with a blade Bacon Wife to Dexter Morgan Awarded AvA Titles: Grand Conqueror, Frozen Seeker, Frozen Stalker . '' Ser Gendry Storm ''Maester of the Ladies ''Father of 2 Dragons ( ''Weilds a warhammer as well as chasing the ladies '' . . . Awarded AvA Titles: . .'' ' ''Ser Dexter Morgan ' Maester of'' '' Father of 2 Dragons ( ''Bacon Husband to Lady Myriah Wylde '' ''Deadly skills on the battlefield and in the Taverns '' '' Awarded AvA Title: . . ''Ser Pyscho Demon ''Sicko Pyscho ''Father of 1 dragon ( ''Quiet but deadly with a blade Awarded AvA Titles: . . . . '''Ser John Swann . . ''' ''' Lore * Category:No Fealty Alliances Category:Tier 1 Alliances